And baby makes seven
by Trini08
Summary: Future fic, twilight never happened. Tony and Kate are happily married with kids. TATE. Kate's pov
1. Chapter 1

**This sorta just popped into my head, hope u like it.**

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. DiNozzo, you're pregnant." The doctor told me. Pregnant, this isn't possible, not again.

"Um, doc, my husband and I can't have anymore kids. He had, well, um, the procedure done about a month ago, a little over that I think." I can't be pregnant again, after 3 pregnancies and four kids I am ready to just let them grow up, not have more.

"Well, we can do an ultrasound to make sure, but all the tests were positive. Lie back." Oh no, here comes that cold gel stuff again, I hate that stuff. I watch the monitor closely, hoping this is one of those false positives and I'm not really pregnant.

"Well, this would explain how you can be pregnant, Mrs. DiNozzo, I'd say you're about 2 to 3 months along. This must have happened before you're husband had the procedure done." OK, how could I not have noticed this before now? The first time, I knew after about a month, the second I knew after a few weeks, and the third I knew at about a month again. Ho could I go almost three months with out noticing?

"Well, thank you doctor." I said and left. Ok, first I have to tell Tony, he'll be excited; he always wanted a huge family. At least this time we're not having another set of twins. After Tony I have to tell Gibbs and put in another request for maternity leave. Four requests in ten years, he's gonna be mad as hell, but he'll be happy for us. I drive back to work in complete silence, park the car and go up to the bullpen to find Tony. There he is, as usual, sitting at his desk playing on his computer.

"Tony, we need to talk." I say, put my stuff at my desk.

"Sure Kate, what's up?" He hasn't even looked up from his computer game, typical.

"Um, in private Tony. C'mon." I motion him towards the elevator. I learned this trick from Gibbs, if you want to talk in private, go to the elevators, get in and use the emergency stop.

"Kate, baby, what's wrong?" He's finally noticed something is wrong.

"Tony, I'm….well…I'm pregnant. I know, we can't have kids anymore and we decided on that together, but I'm almost 3 months along…." He cuts me off from rambling with his finger on my lips. I look up at him and he's smiling. God, I love his smile.

"This is amazing. This is the best news I've gotten since you told me you were pregnant with Demetra." He said, hugging me. Suddenly, everything feels ok. I don't know how he manages to do this to me all the time, but he is so good at comforting me.

"Are you sure Tony? I mean, we didn't want anymore kids." I say, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Yes, Kate, I am sure that I'm happy about this. And we don't need to worry about anything, we have the room in the house for one more and ever since we settled down my parents have allowed me access to the family money again. We're going to be fine."

"So, are we ready to tell everyone else? Or should we wait a bit?"

Tony just laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I think it would be hilarious to see the look on Gibbs face if you hand in another request for maternity leave." He tells me as we leave the elevator, his arm around my waist, his hand resting protectively over my belly.

* * *

**Please R&R, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and I watch from our desks as Gibbs returns from his lunch break and goes to his desk. He sees the paper I put on his desk just minutes before. We can hardly keep back the giggles as we watch him read the paper.

"Kate, what is this?" He asks, placing it back on his desk.

"It's a request for maternity leave." I answer, keeping my voice as still as I can.

"I can see that, but why? I thought you two decided not to have any more kids."

"Yeah, about that, this apparently predates that decision. I'm almost three months along." I'm smiling and starting to giggle by now. Poor Gibbs, he just looks so confused. I glance over at Tony; he's smiling too but trying to hide behind his computer. I have to get him involved in this too, it was his idea anyway, but he beats me to it.

"It was my idea to leave that on your desk. We wanted to surprise you." He chimed in.

"Well, you two definitely succeeded in that. Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl? Please tell me you're not having twins again."

"No, just one. I don't know yet, I didn't look, we just found out today."

Just then McGee came back from his lunch break. I didn't want to tell everyone today, I wanted to give it sometime to sink in first. I looked at Gibbs and he nodded and told us to get back to work. Luckily the rest of my day went by with out any other shocking news. On the drive to school we decided how we were going to tell the kids. Our 9 year old, Lexi, we knew was going to be fine with it, she was our oldest and was used to new babies. The twins, Michael and Boone, we weren't quite sure about, they had only been 3 the last time I was pregnant and they didn't like it very much, now they were 6 and our youngest, Demetra, was almost 3. I never realized it before, but almost every three years I got pregnant. We got the kids home and sat down to dinner, all six of us.

"Hey kids, we've got some news." Tony started, he was always better at starting these kinds of conversations than I was.

"We're not moving are we!" was the first response, from Michael. Ever since his and Boone's best friend moves away he's been afraid that we're going to move too.

"No sweetheart, we're not moving. We're going to have another baby." Might as well get it out in the open.

"Really mom? Wow, this is great!" My Lexi, she's going to be a nursery school teacher someday, she just loves kids.

"Mommy, is it gonna be a boy or a girl baby? I want you to have a boy baby, I want another brother." Ah, Boone, he doesn't like having sisters much.

My little Demetra hasn't said anything; I don't know whether she's happy or sad or anything. She's my youngest, well, right now, and she is such a mommy's little helper.

After dinner we all sit down and watch some TV while playing bored games until its time for the kids to go to bed. Tony takes the Lexi and the twins; I told him that I want to talk to Demetra. I sit down with her in the rocking chair in her room; she'll have to move into Lexi's room when the baby comes.

"Hey baby girl. So how do you feel about mommy and daddy having another baby around the house?"

She just shrugs. I don't know what to say, so I sit there with her for a little while, rocking her.

"Mommy, will you still love me when the baby comes?" Her tiny voice asking this question almost brings tears to my eyes.

"Oh, of course I will baby. No matter what I will always love you, so will daddy." She's never been here when there was an addition to the family; she was our last, until now. I sit there with her a little longer, holding her in my arms, letting her know how much I love her. Luckily she falls asleep in my arms and I can just put her down in her bed with out a fuss. I close the door and go kiss the other three goodnights before settling into bed with Tony.

"So is Demetra ok with having a new baby around the house?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I snuggle closer to him and he outs his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. We watch TV for a little bit before we are both exhausted from the day and fall asleep. We're in each others arms, like always, and his hands are placed over my belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter skips a few months, hope u like.**

* * *

I'm five months now, and showing. I'm definitely showing. The doctor assured me that there's only one baby in there, but I'm as big as I was at this point when I had the twins. The entire family went to have the ultrasound done a few weeks ago to learn the sex of the baby, it's a boy. Boone couldn't be happier and even Demetra is feeling better about it because I've assured her that she will always be my baby girl. Luckily this time I escaped having morning sickness. That's how I knew I was pregnant with the twins, really bad morning sickness. I've been confined to desk duty, I'm not even allowed to go down to the lab to see Abby, I can't go to autopsy either. I mean, its not that I'm not used to this, it happens every time, but I still don't have to like it. Abby comes up to visit me all the time though. Every time the elevator opens, it's usually her.

"Hey Kate, how the little munchkin?" She asks, grabbing Tony's empty chair and sitting down opposite me. She has been up to visit at least twice today, and its not even noon. She was so excited when I told her about the baby.

"He's fine; he's been kicking up a storm the last few hours though. Here, feel." She automatically places her hand on my belly, feeling the kicks from my little boy. She squeals with delight, all I can do is laugh.

"I wish he would just settle down so I could get some work done."

"Haven't you guys named him yet? I mean, you two had the names of the other four picked out right after you knew the sexes."  
"Well, yeah, but we've run out of names. And I won't let him name it Anthony, if I don't get a Caitlin or a Kate, he doesn't get an Anthony or a Tony." I don't know what I would do with 2 Anthony's at home. Also, this is definitely our _last_ kid, and there's no way that I am allowing a Tony Jr. when I can't have a Kate Jr.

"We should think of one. There are plenty of websites we can look at."

"Abby, Gibbs will kill me if he finds out I've been researching baby names while I'm supposed to be working."

"Oh he won't kill you, and if he finds out I'll say it was my idea." Yeah, Gibbs lets her get away with anything.

"Ok, so what letter should we look under? We already have an L, an M, a B and a D and then there's a K for me and a T for Tony."

"Shouldn't it be a C for u and an A for him?"

"No, we don't use our full names at all. Hmmm, how about A?" We scanned through the A names, none of them seemed to fit this baby. Abe, no. Adrian, no. Suddenly one caught my eye, Alec. It was different; I've never heard that name before.

"Alec DiNozzo? How's that sound Abby?"

"Yeah, and if he's anything like his father he can tell people its short for smart aleck." Abby is so right. Ok, on to the middle name.

"I think I want to use my father's middle name, Gregory. There we found you a name, will you stop kicking me Alec Gregory DiNozzo?" My only response is another kick. These next 4 months are going to be long.

"Hey, stop bugging your mommy; she needs to get her work done." Abby says, right at my stomach. Hmmm, it worked, he stopped kicking.

"Thanks Abs, it worked." Finally some peace. I sit back in my chair as Abby heads back down to the lab, then I start working on the paper work I have, interrupted only once in a while by a kick form Alec. I'm gonna have to talk this over with Tony of course, but I like the name.

* * *

**Please R&R Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, i've been busy with finals and all. Hope u like it.**

* * *

Tony loved the name, which was really good, because I would have named our son that anyway. That was almost 2 months ago, and today is our 15th anniversary. Tony and I have a nice romantic dinner planned, just the two of us. Unfortunately, I have to go out a buy a new dress. The one I bought when we planned this 6 months ago won't fit anymore. I think the most part of our time planning was spent trying to find a good babysitter. Abby volunteered, but I'm afraid of what she would teach them, she's already trying to get Lexi interested in forensics. We finally settled on Gibbs and Jen, the NCIS director and his new wife. She's number four I think, who knows, maybe this one will last. Anyway, we're going to the same restaurant that he proposed to me at, and then it was supposed to be a night of dancing and romantic rest of the night at the same hotel we spent our first married night at. But dancing is out of the question, so it's going to be a nice movie and we're keeping the hotel thing. My being pregnant has not slowed down our love life one bit. Abby is here to take me out dress shopping, she's convinced that there is at least one sexy maternity dress out there.

"Abby, I know what maternity clothes looks like; I've been pregnant 3 times before this. It's all baggy and ugly. I hate maternity clothes."

"I saw a cute little maternity shop at the mall, trust me, you will definitely find something there to knock Tony's socks off."

"All I have to do to knock his socks off is smile. But fine, if you say there is good stuff there, I will look."

I love being around Abby, just at the sound of her voice Alec settles down. He has ever since that day she told him to stop kicking. The ride to the mall is short, but on a normal day, Alec can get in at least 30 kicks, but now he's only given me maybe 8. Once we get to the mall, it takes me forever to get to the store. I definitely have the pregnant waddle. The store actually has some pretty cool clothes. A lot of it is everyday wear; I'm tempted to buy some of it for work or just hanging around the house. Ah, the dresses, lets see if there's anything that will fit.

"I don't think any of this will fit, it's all for women with smaller bellies. I look like someone shoved a beach ball up my shirt, and I'm talking one of the huge ones they throw around at baseball games."

"Wait, I think I found one, try it on."

"It won't fit, just like the rest."

"Just try it on Kate."

She hands me this beautiful shimmery blue floor length gown. I guess I should try it on, but it looks too small to fit my huge stomach. I look at my stomach in the dressing room mirror, I'm huge, I have stretch marks and my belly button is sticking out. How can anyone find this sexy? I pull the dress on, and, wow, it fits. It's got two ribbons on either side, they tie in the back. This is pretty cute.

"Alright Abs, I'm coming out."

"Does it fit?"

"See for yourself." I open the door and she gasps. She's never been speechless before, usually she starts squealing and hugging people when they tell her anything.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it; you are going to look great. Tony won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"How do you think I got this way in the first place?"

We buy the dress and head home, I still have hair and makeup to do before the dinner. Abby is helping me with the hair and I'm doing my own makeup. I don't trust anyone else to, especially not Abby. She'll put black eyeliner on me. Tony's spent the day off with the kids, at a baseball game, then the park. When he got home I locked my self in our bedroom, I didn't want him to see me all dressed up until right before we left.

"Kate, let me into my bedroom, I need to get stuff."

"Send in one of the kids then. I don't want you to see me until we leave."

"Fine, I'm sending in Lexi, with a list of things I need to get ready."

I open the door and let her in. She knows what I look like she helped Abby with my hair after they got home. I know she won't tell her father about what I look like.

"Ok mom, dad needs his jacket, his shirt, shoes and aftershave."

I run as fast as I can around the room getting everything he needs. I hand it all to Lexi and usher her out of the room. I hang around in our room watching TV, until finally Tony is ready and Gibbs and Jen arrive, so we can go.

"Tony, don't make a big deal out of it, I'm coming out." I open the door and step out. I hear gasps from all the kids, Gibbs, Jen and Tony. I can't help but blush.

"Kate, you are……beautiful. Wow." Tony manages to get out after staring at me for what feels like forever.

"Have fun you two. We'll see you in the morning." Gibbs says, kissing me on the cheek.

Tony and I leave, and have a wonderful dinner. It was so romantic, candlelight and champagne. I know that you aren't supposed to have alcohol when you're pregnant, but I figured that only one glass will be fine, plus I'm pretty far along. We did a little slow dancing at the restaurant, but we can barely even do that. After dinner, we went to see a cute chick-flick as Tony calls them. It was definitely romantic, and we missed most of it. We're like teenagers; we sit there at movies in the back row making out most of the time. At the hotel, he carries me over the threshold of the room, making jokes all the while about how heavy I am. He's still romantic, after all these years. He places me down on the floor and kisses me.

"Hey, don't you think we did enough of this at the movies?"

"Never Kate, I'll never get enough of kissing you."

This is the perfect ending to my perfect day. A romantic dinner, a romantic movie, and a night, alone, with my husband.

* * *

**Please R&R, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, had to add a little drama in. :)**

* * *

My maternity leave starts in about a week or so, and I can't wait. No more having to sit in this uncomfortable chair at this uncomfortable desk. No more paperwork or computer research. Just resting at home, watching the kids, doing small chores and waiting for Alec to be born. I don't know how comfortable I'll be. I'm huge and everything seems to be uncomfortable lately, even my bed. I can hardly get to sleep, never mind stay asleep. My back is killing me and I get a bit dizzy every time I stand up. Tony of course is worried, but when I went to the doctors about a week ago, she said everything was fine. Right now, I'd just be happy to take a nap on my desk. I look up and notice that Tony is staring at me.

"Kate, honey, you look really pale. Maybe you should go home?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"No, you don't look pale when you're tired; you look pale when you're sick. Have you had lunch yet? Want me to get you something?"

"I'm fine Tony, but if you insist, could you get me a bagel." Anything to get him to leave me alone. He gets up to get it for me at the cafeteria downstairs. Ah crap, now I have to pee. That's one of the many thing I don't like about pregnancy, the constant need to go to the bathroom. If I get up now, there is no way that I will be back at my desk before Tony gets back, but if I don't, I might not make it. I decide to get up before Tony gets back because this is really bad. I left him a note on my desk so he doesn't panic. He has gotten so over protective, like he does every time I'm pregnant. I'm waddling as fast as I can to the bathroom, but this sudden wave of dizziness and nausea is slowing me down. I start swaying so I grab the wall next to me. All of a sudden everything goes black, just as I hear the elevator doors open. I can hear Tony's voice.

"Kate! Kate wake up! Someone call 911!" Then his voice starts fading too.

The next thing I know I'm in the hospital. Even though I haven't opened my eyes yet, I can tell by that sickening antiseptic smell. I can hear the beeping of a heart monitor too. I slowly open my eyes against the bright lights in the room. Tony's sitting by my side.

"Hey Tony." I manage to say, weakly.

"Kate, oh my god, you scared us half to death. Don't ever do that to me again, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'll try." I smile at him and he smiles back. I still love that smile of his. I see the doctor walk in.

"It's good to see you awake Mrs. DiNozzo. We have some test results back."

"Ok, so what's wrong with me doc?"

"It seems to be that you're anemic. Your blood isn't carrying enough oxygen so you fainted. Also, you're blood pressure is lower than normal so we are giving you fluids to bring that back up."

"What about the baby, is he ok?"

"The baby is fine; there don't seem to be any problems at all. We do want to keep you overnight for observation to make sure."

"What about after that, what can we do to make sure this doesn't happen again?" I think if Tony had his way, I'd be under constant medical supervision 24/7 while I'm pregnant.

"Well, I would suggest bed rest until the baby is born. It lessens you're chances of a fall if this were to happen again and it may even prevent this from happening again."

"Thanks doc." I look over at Tony, who looks very concerned. I know what he's going to say next, that I should go on bed rest for my own safety and the safety of our unborn son.

"I think he's right Kate, this would be the best thing for both of you." He says, taking my hand.

I smiled and nod. What else can I do, I don't want to risk loosing this little one

* * *

**Please R&R, thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This ones kinda short, but its really just a tie in for the final chapter. Hope u like.**

* * *

My due date is only two days away and I am as huge as a house. I'm happy being on bed rest after passing out at work. I love bed rest; I can get people to do anything for me. I was on bed rest for almost a month with the twins and my mom came to stay with us until the babies were born. She and Tony got me whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted it. Since its school break, Lexi is helping out a lot, but my mom comes over when Tony is at work. Of course, the boys and even Demetra are helping too. Being in bed all day may sound fun, but it's very boring. I've been caught numerous times walking around out of bed.

"Kate, what are you doing out of bed again?" I hear Tony say from behind me, he's coming out of the twin's room after saying goodnight to them.

"Tony, you don't know how boring it is to spend all day in bed. I need to get up and do something."  
"For your information, I do know what its like. Remember when I got the plague? I spent almost two weeks confined in bed. Anyway, the doctor said that you could hurt yourself or the baby if you were up for too long."

"I know, I know. But I feel fine, I'm not dizzy any more and my blood pressure is back to normal."

"Back to bed missy! You probably only have a few more days of this left anyway. Enjoy it before you have to be back on your feet, chasing around our kids and trying to take care of that one."

"Fine, but can you bring me a glass of water?"

"Anything you want, my sweet. Now go back to bed."

I sigh, he's overprotective, but I understand why. He doesn't want me to do anything that might put my life or the baby's life in danger. I felt the same way after he had the plague; I wanted him to take more time off and to rest at home more before coming back to work. I relax back into bed and lean back against all the comfortable pillows. My mom bought them for me when I was bedridden with the twins. I fall asleep before Tony even comes back into the room with my glass of water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter, hope u like it.**

* * *

Ok, one week late was ok, I didn't mind, I actually thought it would be good with all the problems I've had. But two and a half weeks late, this is ridiculous! This kid is just breaking the norm for all my other pregnancies. Lexi was born right on time, born on her due date exactly. The twins were about 3 weeks or so early, but with twins you kind of expect that. Demetra was a few days after her due date. I should be happy, I'm getting more bed rest and I have more time with nothing to do, but I'm sick of being pregnant. The doctors said that if he's not born by the end of the week then I'm going to have to have labor induced.

"Tony, I swear to God, one more day of this and I am gonna reach in there and pull him out!" Nothing is comfortable and it's getting on my nerves.

"Honey, just give him time. You know that he's a stubborn baby, he got it from both of us."

"Yeah, but I want to sleep, and I cant, this is just too uncomfortable. I ache everywhere."

He kisses me on the forehead and pulls me close to him. I snuggle into his warmth.

"Just try to relax baby. Breathe nice and deep. Want me to give you a massage?"

"Oooo! Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Tony."

"No problem, roll over."

Tony's massages are amazing. I have no clue where he learned it, and truthfully, with his past, I don't wanna know. All I care about is that his hands work wonders on my back. His massages are just so nice, so relaxing, so……oh no! I think my water just broke!

"Um, Kate, did….uh….did your…." Tony's always been a little unnerved by giving birth, you'd think with the amount of times I've been pregnant he'd be ok.

"Yeah, I think it did. Now I know why I was so achy."

"I'll get the kids up; you grab your bag and head to the car."

I slowly get out of bed and waddle to the closet to grab the bag we've had made up for weeks with clothes and other stuff in it and head for the door. I'm just about at the kitchen when a contraction hits me. Tony hears my cry and runs to my side.

"What's wrong?" There's definitely panic in his voice.

"Contraction." I say through clenched teeth.

By now the kids are all up and Lexi has taken charge of them and is leading them out to the car. Tony leads my slowly to the car and gets me into the passengers seat and helps the kids get buckled in. I turn and smile at them; I hope they aren't too scared. The drive to the hospital is actually short, but with Tony driving slowly and checking if the kids and I are ok all the time it takes us forever to get there. When we get up to the Labor and Delivery Ward Tony has to leave me and watch the kids until Abby or Gibbs or McGee or someone gets there, I called all of them on the drive over. I just want Tony in here with me; he's been here for all the other births, even the twins. These contractions are getting a whole hell of a lot closer together and a lot stonger.

"Ok, Mrs. DiNozzo, I'd say you're ready to start pushing."

"No, not with out my husband here, please. Just a few more minutes." No, he has to be here, I can't do this with out him.

"I don't think this little one is going to wait. I want you to take a deep breath and hold it and push for a count of ten, ok? Ready?" I nod and hold my breath and push. Right after I finish the first push Tony comes in. He's at my side in seconds, holding my hand and kissing the top of my head and telling me that everything is going to be ok. I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him.

"Ok, get ready to push again. Deep breath and push."

"You can do it Kate, I know you can." Tony tells me. I'm pushing as hard as I can, and it's exhausting. I let the breath out and fall back against Tony, whose now sitting behind me on the bed. I'm dripping with sweat and my hair is a mess, but Tony still whispers in my ear that I'm so beautiful and so strong.

"One more push aught to do it, Mrs. DiNozzo."

I breathe again and push, putting all of what's left of my energy into it. Tony's behind me counting to 10. When he gets to 8 I hear the doctor tell me to stop, followed by the cry of my new baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the doctor tells me. I start crying when they place him on my stomach and dry him off, he's so beautiful; Tony gets to cut the cord, like he has for all our other kids. The doctors go weigh him and measure him and bring him back to me.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. He's a big fella, 8 pounds 8 ounces. What's his name?"

"Alec. Alec Gregory DiNozzo." I tell the nurse. "Hi baby boy. Glad you're finally here." I look up at Tony and smile. "Our family's finally complete, Tony."

"Yes, it sure is. Welcome to the world Alec." He kisses the baby on the top of the head and then kisses me on the cheek.

We wait about 15 minutes of just us together with our new son, before Tony goes to get the kids, who are followed by Gibbs, Jen, Abby, McGee, Ducky, my parents and Tony's dad. The kids are all sitting on the bed with Tony and I and everyone else is standing around. We get congratulations from everyone and everyone wants to hold the baby, until the nurse come back in and asks that only immediate family be there and that I needed my rest. Everyone congratulates us again and leaves, leaving only Tony, the kids and me.

"Say hello to your new baby brother everyone."

"Mom, what's his name?" It just hit me; we never told the kids what we wanted to name him.

"It's Alec. Your baby brother's name is Alec." I'm so proud of my family. My happy, and huge, family.

* * *

**Please R&R thanks. :)**


End file.
